Of Neji and Tenten
by Hyper Ninja and the Weird Nin
Summary: This is just a collection of Nejiten drabbles. NejiTen Updated! Chap. 6: Of Tenten and Balloons!
1. Of Tenten and Glomping

**Hey, all, Hyper Ninja here! Just wanted to say that I don't own _Naruto_, and that this particular drabble came to me while I was thinking about glomping. Anyways, on to the drabble!**

Drabble 1: Of Tenten and Glomping

"Tenten!" Hyuuga Neji called to his teammate.

"Yeah?" Tenten turned to face Neji, who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk playing on his lips. He opened his mouth to say something, and a thought crossed Tenten's mind right as he said what he was going to.

_Don't you just want to glomp him every time you see him?_ Tenten blinked and stared at Neji, who stared back as Tenten zoned off into space.

"Tenten," Neji called, "So, do you?"

"Hunh? Do I what?" she responded, coming back to earth, hoping he wasn't talking about her glomping him.

"Do you want to go to the weapons museum?" He repeated, because Tenten had obviously not heard him.

"Yes! I've wanted to go ever since it opened!" Tenten ran towards Neji and wrapped him in the biggest hug she could. It actually ended up that Tenten had wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and had pulled his face up so that it was pressed up against her chest. After a minute or so, Tenten realized what she did and let go of the very confused Hyuuga prodigy, blushing like crazy.

"Sorry, Neji. I got so excited that I didn't even think!" She apologized, with a blush that rivaled Hinata's still adorning her face, which was tilted towards the ground. She didn't want to see the look on Neji's face, whether it be anger or complete befuddlement.

"Tenten, look at me," Neji commanded, though softer than usual. Tenten looked up. Neji was blushing also! She couldn't help but be self-conscious. Neji was staring at her like he could see right through her – wait; he could if he wanted to.

The weapons mistress had a right to be self-conscious, hugging her teammate of five years like that, especially since she was a bit more _busty_ than she was five years ago. She met Neji's gaze, then immediately averted her gaze to the practice dummy two feet to the left of Neji.

The next thing she knew, Tenten was enveloped in a hug from her teammate, her face resting against his chest.

"No problem," he assured, letting go of Tenten, although he regretted it immediately. Tenten nodded, her face still tinted pink.

"Let's go," Neji suggested.

"Okay!" Tenten responded, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him to Konoha's own fairly new weapons museum.

_**End! 3**_

**So, how was it? Tell me, please? I love it when people tell me what they think.**

**Love, peace and hair grease, The Hyper Ninja!!**


	2. Of Neji and Cookie Dough

**Hi! It's me, the Hyper Ninja! I wrote this drabble one day at a friend's sleepover at 1:30 in the morning, so if it's stupid, don't blame me, blame the fact that random stuff inspires me really early in the morning. In this case, it was _Inuyasha_.**

**Tenten: The Hyper Ninja wanted the main characters of this drabble to say the disclaimer, so…**

**Neji: Hn.**

**Tenten: (warning tone) Neji…**

**Neji: Fine. The Hyper Ninja does not own Naruto (whispers) Thank God. Who knows what could happen if she did.**

**Tenten: But, she does own the plot. And maybe some cookie dough if the Weird Ninja would get off her lazy ass and take her to the store to get some.**

**Hyper Ninja: YAY!!!! On to the drabble!!**

Drabble 2: Of Neji and Cookie Dough

Tenten's zori clacked on the cobbled streets of Konoha as she made her way to the training field where her team usually trained. As she was walking by the grocery store, something caught her eye.

"_Konoha Groceries is having its annual sale! Everything must go! 75 off everything!"_ The sign read.

'_Maybe they still have some cookie dough!_' Tenten thought as she took a detour and stopped inside the store. She walked up and down aisle after aisle, until she found what she was looking for.

"Yes!" she said to herself. She picked up a tube of the cookie dough, paid for it, and continued on her way.

Tenten arrived at the training field a little before the others got there. She sat down under a tree and pulled about three inches of the wrapper off the cookie dough. Tenten pulled a chunk of the cookie dough off the roll and had put it halfway in her mouth right as Neji entered the field. She waved energetically at him. He glanced at her, then walked over to where she was. She raised an eyebrow.

"Can I have some?" Neji pointed at the cookie dough. Tenten nodded, closing her eyes in a smile. Neji leaned over and put his face up close to Tenten's, starling her when she opened her eyes. Neji opened his mouth and bit off almost half of what Tenten had in her mouth.

"Thanks," he said stoically, starting to straighten up. Tenten smirked, swallowing the cookie dough she had in her mouth.

"Not so fast," she replied, "Thank me _properly_," She grabbed his wrist with her free hand. He looked at her.

"Okay," he agreed, swallowing his own bite of cookie dough.

'_Tenten, what have you gotten yourself into?_' Tenten thought, seeing the look on her teammate's face. Neji leaned down again.

"Thank you," he whispered, surprising Tenten by kissing her full on the lips. Tenten dropped the cookie dough and wrapped her arms around Neji's neck. The kiss deepened as Neji dropped to his knees, now officially on Tenten's level. She broke the kiss.

"You're very welcome," she whispered, breathless. Neji tapped Tenten's knee, something they used to do when they were rookies. Tenten moved forward and Neji sat behind her. She leaned back as he picked up the cookie dough and brushed off any grass that happened to get stuck to it. He pulled off a small chunk of the cookie dough and gave the tube to Tenten. He placed the uncooked baked good in his mouth and chewed.

Neji pulled the ponytail holders that kept Tenten's hair in the buns out of her hair and slipped them on his wrist. He combed his fingers through her hair. Tenten looked up at Neji, put the tube of cookie dough between her knees so it wouldn't fall, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Great job Neji-kun. You've seen me with my hair down. Had you have been Lee, I would have to kill you. But you're not, so…" She grabbed his hair, unwound his ponytail holder, and slipped it on her own wrist, then pushed down on Neji's neck so their faces met and they kissed, _Spiderman _style, Neji's long black hair blocking this sight from Gai and Lee, who had just entered the training field and stopped dead in their tracks, seeing them together, eating _cookie dough,_ one of Gai's "forbidden foods."

_**End!**_

_**Again, tell me what you thought!! Like, as in what you liked and what you didn't…**_

_**Love, peace and hair grease, the Hyper Ninja.**_


	3. Of Tenten and Being Ticklish

Disclaimer: I just love nejiten, Don't yOu? Nejiten is sO cute, wether it is pre- Or post-skip. WheN will they be uNcool? Never in A million yeaRs. yoU know That yOu love them… (in order to obtain disclaimer, some assembly required)

One warm April afternoon Neji and Tenten were sparring like they did every day. Tenten had decided to work on her close-combat taijutsu so Neji was using training jyuuken.

Close-combat taijutsu was not one of Tenten's strong points, which was why Neji had agreed to help her improve. Whenever he saw an opening Neji would show Tenten by poking her, and she would correct herself. One of the said openings occurred so Neji poked her in the ribs, the spot left open by the opening.

Tenten wasn't expecting to be poked in the ribs. As a result, she jumped away from Neji's finger and squeaked. Saying that Neji was completely caught off guard by Tenten's squeak would be an understatement.

Neji let his guard down for about ten seconds to think, _Did she just squeak? That must mean that she's ticklish!_ The ten seconds that Neji was spaced out was just long enough for Tenten to get behind him and gain the upper hand.

Tenten placed one hand on top of Neji's head and the other underneath his chin. Then she gently tilted his head to the side a little bit. "You're dead," Tenten simply stated, signifying her victory.

"What? How?" Neji asked, obviously confused.

"When you paused I was able to get behind you and break your neck," Tenten responded matter-of-factly.

"O…well, let's try this again," Neji said as he took his fighting stance.

"Okay," Tenten agreed, choosing to take a defensive stance and wait for Neji to make the first move

Neji did make the first move. He stepped forward and, before she could block it, poked her in the ribs again. Once again Tenten jumped away and squeaked, just like she had before.

"Yep, definitely ticklish," Neji muttered to himself with a mischievous smirk spreading itself across his features. When Tenten moved to counter his "attack," Neji poked her in the ribs, yet again and was rewarded with another squeak.

"Eep! Would you quit doing that Neji?" Tenten squeaked when Neji poked her for a fourth time.

"No," was Neji's stoic response. IN her annoyance feigned an attempt to take Neji's feet out from under him and instead poked _him_ in the ribs. Neji jumped just like Tenten did the first time he had poked her, but he didn't squeak; _the_ Hyuuga Neji doesn't squeak.

Tenten smiled and poked him again. He didn't jump away from her this time, but he did wiggle in a funny way. "You're ticklish, Neji-kun," Tenten teased after a couple more experimental pokes.

"So are you, Tenten," Neji came back, poking her in the ribs for emphasis. He smirked when she squeaked…again. Tenten poked him back, and everything snowballed from there. A couple of minutes later Neji and Tenten were on the ground in a full out "tickle fight."

Tenten came to her senses when she realized that they were lying on the ground with him on top of her. Neji had also realized this because he had stopped tickling her. Tenten turned pink when realized what position they were in.

In a spur of the moment decision, Neji closed the small distance between his and Tenten's faces. Their lips met and Neji immediately knew that he had made a good decision. Tenten wound her arms around Neji's neck and deepened the kiss. Neji slid his tongue across Tenten's bottom lip, asking permission. She immediately granted him entrance, moaning softly as his tongue caressed hers.

At that exact moment Lee and Gai walked into the clearing. They were coming back from running laps around Konoha. "At last! Neji and Tenten's flowers of youth have finally blos—" Gai started to yell but was cut off when a pebble flew dangerously close to his head.

"Nice shot, Tenten," Neji calmly congratulated.

"Thank you, Neji," Tenten humbly replied.

End (for now)


	4. Of Neji and the Game

**Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine.**

"Neji, you said you would give me a surprise if I caught you…I've caught you three times already!" Tenten whined.

"I said 'catch.' You have only managed to tag me so far," Neji called over his shoulder at Tenten with a smirk.

Ten minutes earlier Neji had suggested the "game" to practice their 'chasing' and 'running away' skills. Tenten ran away first but was caught by Neji almost immediately. Lee and Gai were playing the same game on their own.

Neji was too busy watching Tenten to realize that he was actually being followed by a clone. He didn't see the real Tenten until she had tackled him to the ground. Neji was so surprised that he could only gape at Tenten.

"So, what's this surprise you promised me?" Tenten asked in a sweet tone.

"Surprise?...Oh yeah! If you'll get off me, I'll give it to you," Neji said with a mischievous smirk.

Tenten got off of Neji and helped up. Now it was Tenten's turn to be surprised. When he was back on his feet, Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist and pulled her close to him. He whispered, "Surprise!" and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Tenten smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "You have to catch me again to get another," Neji teased, leaning out of her reach. "Come to think of it, Tenten, do I get anything if I catch you?"

"I don't know, I'll have to think about that," Tenten retorted teasingly before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Neji rolled his eyes and ran off into the forest in search of his "prey."

-End (for now)-


	5. Of Tenten and the Bunny

**Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine.

* * *

**

_Where is she? She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!_ Neji thought. He was annoyed because Tenten had never been late for one of their sparring sessions before.

"Neji, is Tenten not here yet?" Gai asked, looking away from Lee, who was trying to learn a new technique.

"Not yet, Gai-sensei," Neji responded after a minute of searching the large clearing that served as their training grounds.

"You should probably go see if she's all right, it's not like her to be this late," Gai said with a hint of concern.

Neji nodded and walked off in search of Tenten. He had not gone very far before heard the soft sound of someone crying. Neji activated his Byakugan and saw Tenten leaning against a tree, hugging her knees to her chest, and crying.

Neji walked over to where Tenten was sitting and sat down next to her. "Are you all right?" he asked gently.

"One of the Inuzuka's dogs killed my bunny, Betsy," Tenten whispered through her tears. "She got out this morning when I was feeding her. I found her a couple minutes later eating some clovers near Kiba's house. One of their dogs snuck up and broke her neck; I saw the whole thing. It was horrible. She was only a baby!"

At the end of her explanation Tenten started sobbing. Seeing his team mate's distress, Neji tenderly wrapped his arms around her. Tenten turned and cried into his shoulder. Neji didn't say anything. He decided that it would be better to just be there for her while she cried.

Tenten cried for about five minutes before she was able to get a hold of herself. She looked up at Neji who was looking back at her with a slightly worried look on his face, and asked, "Do you think that Gai-sensei would min dif we buried Betsy?"

"I think that he will understand if we just tell him what happened," Neji responded gently. He stood up and then helped Tenten up, motioning for her to lead the way to where Betsy was laying.

When they got to Betsy, Tenten gently picked her up, and tears started streaming down her face again at the sight of her beloved pet. Tenten carried Betsy to her yard with Neji close behind her.

Neji dug a grave for the little bunny while Tenten watched, holding Betsy with tears steadily streaming down her face. The small grave was finished quickly, and Betsy was gently placed into it. Neji looked at Tenten, who had crossed her arms and was looking at Betsy in the grave.

Neji held his arm out to her as if he was saying_, "Come here, it'll be all right."_ Tenten walked into his offered embrace and put her head on his shoulder and her arm around his waist. Neji felt each one of her sobs as he carefully filled in the grave.

When Neji finished filling in the grave he said, "Betsy, you were a wonderful pet. You will be missed."

Tenten sniffed and then added, "I will miss you bunches, Betsy Bunny." She wiped her eyes with her free hand and then whispered to Neji, "Thank you for being here for me, Neji."

Tenten surprised Neji by reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. "Anything for my team mate," Neji responded gently before kissing her on the forehead.

-End (for now)-


	6. Of Tenten and Balloons

Disclaimer: You know the drill…Naruto is not my plot bunny.

"Oi, Sakura-san! I have a couple questions for you!" Lee shouted as he ran to catch up with Sakura.

"Okay, Lee, what are they?" Sakura prompted when Lee had caught up to her.

"I heard Ino talking earlier and she said something about being globophobic. First: is Tenten really globophobic? Second: what is 'globophobic'?" Lee asked, his curiosity obviously getting the better of him.

"Yes, Lee, she really is afraid of balloons," Sakura answered patiently as they continued to walk down Konoha's main road.

"Wow…how could somebody be afraid of balloons? They're so …youthful…I know! I will help Tenten get over her fear!" Lee said thoughtfully.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Lee…" Sakura started, but trailed off when she saw empty space where Lee had been standing only moments before.

-Next day-

Neji, Lee, and Tenten were taking a break from their two-on-one spar. Tenten was lying in the grass under a tree, doing sit-ups. Neji was standing with one hand on the tree for balance stretching his hamstrings and counting for Tenten. Lee was on the other side of the clearing putting his plan into action.

"112, 113, come on, Tenten, almost there," Neji encouraged. Lee, meanwhile, was stretching a balloon. He let go of one end of the balloon, causing it to snap. Tenten stopped her sit-ups.

"Wh-What was that?" she asked nervously.

Neji glanced over at Lee. "A balloon, he responded, a hint of 'Duh' in his voice. Lee let the balloon snap again, watching Tenten jump and grab Neji's ankle. Lee let it snap a third time, and Tenten's grip tightened, causing Neji to wince slightly. "What are you doing, Lee?" Neji asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm helping Tenten get over her fear," Lee stated matter-of-factly.

"Lee, put it away," Neji commanded, wincing again as Tenten's grip tightened further. He looked down at the pale faced Tenten. "Can I have my ankle back? He queried. Tenten's grip immediately loosened.

"Sorry. Make Lee put that, that _thing_ away," Tenten answered. Neji noticed all of a sudden that Tenten's hands were shaking, and her voice was higher than usual. Neji rolled his eyes as Lee brought the balloon to his lips and began to blow. Tenten's hand disappeared from around Neji's ankle, and reappeared as she clapped her hands over her ears. Neji's eyebrows raised as he heard Tenten begin muttering things along the lines of, "If I don't hear it, it's not there…make it go away"

"Lee?" Neji called.

"Yes?' Lee pinched the neck of the balloon, now the size of a large grapefruit, holding it shut so no air would escape.

"Look at Tenten," Neji directed, pointing to the girl that was panicking at his feet.

"Yeah, doesn't she look pretty today?" Lee responded, resuming his blowing of the balloon.

"Look at her reaction. She's terrified. Put that balloon away. _Now_." Neji glanced at Tenten, who was now rocking back and forth.

Lee merely shook his head and continued blowing up the balloon which was now roughly the size of his head and getting bigger.

"Neji please, make his put it away…" Tenten's voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "Please?" Neji sighed and pulled out a kunai, keeping an eye on Lee. Lee took o notice and continued blowing up the balloon, which was now almost the size of a small watermelon. Neji took two steps towards Lee.

"Lee, I'm warning you; put that balloon _away_," Neji warned, taking another step towards Lee. Lee was oblivious to Neji's advancements until Neji was right in front of him. Lee's eyes widened to double their size when Neji held up the kunai. Tenten looked over, tears streaming down her face, and let out a piercing scream at the exact moment Neji plunged the kunai in to the balloon, causing it to burst. Lee's eyes misted over and his face fell.

"Why did you do that, Neji, my youthful rival?" Lee whined.

"Because our teammate was so terrified that it was scaring _me_," Neji replied. "Tenten, it's over. The balloon is gone. Come on, let's go train in our usual spot." He offered his hand to Tenten, who took it and allowed Neji to pull her up. They walked in silence until they reached the other side of the trees, where the hole from Neji's Kaiten got deeper every day.

Tenten brushed he tears from her face. "Thank you, Neji." Neji was utterly shocked. Tenten hadn't thanked him for anything except gifts on her birthday. Neji stopped in front of Tenten and stooped so their faces were level.

"You're welcome." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, and then they began their usual spar

-End-

A/N: Sorry about the delay in the updating. I had finals that needed to be studied for. Oh, and before she hits me I need to say something: Thank you to the Weird Ninja for editing!!

Ps: I know this one messes up the pattern for the chapter names but I couldn't think of anything for Neji.


End file.
